The Cherry Road: where souls meet and part
by Hunter K
Summary: The meeting isn’t the beginning the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.rnr MalikxRyou
1. The Parting

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: **I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Hunter K:** I wrote this fic for the Valentines… O.O my very first love story ever! Hope you'll like this… I did a major revision from the 1st PPOV to Omniscient POV because emotions are unbiased here and easier to explain too!

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

**Naming Convention:**  
Ryou Hikari no Bakura  
Malik Hikari no Malik

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Prologue: The Parting**

It is late September. The cold dry wind starts to blow the parched leaves off the cherry trees on the lane, layering the gray path in brown and orange tones. A scene of utter melancholy…

Once again the harsh wind blew, sending the cherry branches to sway intensely, just like waving goodbye to their falling leaves. Silvery locks came flirting with the wind but suddenly stopped after the wind had mellowed. The one with silver locks tilted his face a little higher just to see scene similar to that of the trees. A lad of blond hair, bronze skin and mysterious lavender eyes stood atop the old bridge at the edge of road. His hand gestured like the trees' branches and he shouted words of goodbyes, the goodbyes that the trees cannot utter to its leaves.

The lad with long silvery hair akin to his complexion curved his pale-pink lips into a smile. He knew that this time would come and he had tried his best to hide the pain with his sweet smile, but in his chocolate orbs, agony and solitude flowed like a river threatening to pour out. "Take care!" he shouted, but his heart whispered, "don't go", while he waved his hand back and forth in the air. He took a step backward and got ready to take the other way. He knew that when he stay another minute, he can no longer contain himself and beg the other to stay. But before he turned away, he heard the other call his name…

"Ryou!", the lad with violet orbs bellowed. The one addressed as Ryou looked back at him in surprise. The blonde-haired teen raised his tanned hand, palm open and then closed it to a fist, leaving his pinky raised.

Ryou smiled before he did the same, and turned to face his path.

The blond boy stared until the other was gone on the horizon. Perhaps they'll never meet again, and the other didn't know that. All he knew was his friend is leaving. The lad turned his back from the cherry lined road and started to walk slowly. Occasionally he'll turn on his back to have a view of the cherry road, because he knew that he'll miss the place. One lingering look, then he ran his way to the airport where his sister awaits him.

The albino dragged his feet heavily, solitude plastered on his pallid face. Both of his hands stuck on the pocket of his navy coat, hiding it from the cold wind outside. His eyes burying deeply on the cold street cement, as if he was conversing to it, solemnly. He wasn't though. His thoughts cast deeply in the shadows, thinking of how he'll overcome the loss.

He fiddled his fingers with something on the right pocket of his coat. As soon as he realized that he was playing with it, he stopped and took the thing in question out. He opened his right palm to reveal a simple ring of gold. The ring Malik gave him before he left. He took a close look at it, studying the not so familiar inscriptions on the inside. Though he didn't understand, he believed it meant "Friends Forever". That's what his friend said, and he believed it.

He place the ring back to where it belongs and continued to walk, occupying himself by watching the kids on a nearby playground as they played with the falling cherry leaves.

After a minute, he looked away. The scene reminds him of his friend. Once again, he walked with his hands on his pocket, fiddling on the gold ring… Thinking…

… Continuously repeating the phrase in his mind…

… _"Is there really such thing as forever?..."_

tsuzuku

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if the update was delayed… I was about to upload it when my schedule changed and school started to bitch around nn; And I noticed that the omniscient POV is the best way to write this one so I changed… Chapter one might come next week if school stops bitch'n that is…

**To the readers:**

**Hunter K :** Guys, sorry for the tomorrow thing, I'm really sorry... But I'll be updateing Next week, promise!

**Jade:** Well, I changed it to Omniscient before I read your fic, the 1st POV really bothers me, and it's out of my writing style nn; Next update will be next week... Yay! Valentines!

**Koanashi:** Yeah short, that's why I tried to extend.

**The flickering flame:** Sorry for the wait, I'm really busy with my projects. To a writer, the perspective matters MoNn hitsK on the head and mutters: "As if he's a real; writer!"

**_HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE!_**


	2. The Meeting

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: **I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Hunter K:** Woo-hoo!4 reviews! It really surprised me! That was just the introduction, that was actually very short, and I got4 revs, what more on other chapters? Thank you people who reviewed, keep 'em coming!

- I put up a section called Last Chapter, just like those you see in soaps, so that you won't bother to read the previous chapter, if you somewhat forget, before reading the other… And Happy Valentines everyone!

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

**Naming Convention:**  
Ryou Hikari no Bakura  
Malik Hikari no Malik

**Last Chapter:** Malik, Ryou's friend, left for his homeland, leaving a gold ring as a sign of their infinite friendship.

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

As Ryou walked halfheartedly to his apartment, he started to tease the ring with his fingers. He found the pastime not so attractive, in fact, he found it appalling. The more he lingered his fingers on that ring, the more he felt Malik going far away.

He sighed, seating himself on a vacant bench beside that very same road, facing the river. He never mind dusting the bench or riding it off dried leaves he just sat carelessly. He stared at the languidly flowing river, thinking of how he met the one who gave him the ring.

_-.-.-.- To those who doesn't know, this is a flashback -.-.-.-_

It was thirty minutes before nine yet he was still lying on his bed. _"Fright time Friday" _he thought involuntarily. He don't want to move, to stand up, to change into that navy blue school uniform and go to school, but he did. He has to. He can't miss any lessons now that his father is coming back from Egypt. He mentally mocked himself that he was just flying his own kite in front of his Dad, and shrugged afterwards. It was true. His Father's attention wasn't all his. It wasn't his fault to ask for it sometimes.

Ryou made his way to his door, stared at the calendar pasted on the back before opening it. He remembers the note he got on his locker yesterday, it said; _"fright time Friday" _He didn't know what it means, but his instincts says it means trouble. He locked the door. Leaving his room, he locked all his fears in it and put some courage in his pocket.

-…-…-…-

He ran down the alley a few blocks away from school. He saw big bully-like lads flocking on the junction. Realizing it was Jonouchi's gang, he quickly took the other way around. It was way far but safer as he thinks.

Whenever Jonouchi's gang flocks on that intersection, waiting for him, he always takes the Cherry road. He didn't know how hounding Ryou became the gang's favorite leisure. He just knew that the gang is already obsessed in capturing him and putting him in situations, which he abhorred.

He continued his pace, hopeful he won't be noticed.

"There he is!" Honda said, throwing his half-consumed cigarette carelessly before going after the poor person. Others followed.

Ryou ran as fast as he can, his heart raced with his feet. His breathe came in arduous rapid gasps. He's not used to running and that makes him so vulnerable to bullies like this gang.

Jonouchi grabbed his hair, pulling him down on his back. "Huh, trying to outsmart us?", he spat.

_'Oh, joy'_, Ryou mentally teased, more to himself, _'That's what you get for being so frail!'_ He knew he'll proceed to the clinic rather than the classroom afterwards, that is, if he can still move.

He winced when he felt Jonouchi tug his hair harder.

"Albino, you really pissed me this time…"

"W-what did I do?", he tried to get up, following the bullies hand to minimize the pain.

"Don't play innocent." Jou smirked, "You tried to escape…"

"I-I didn't!", He tried to remove Jou's grip on his hair using both his hands, "I-it's just…"… he thought for a story to cover up the mess, but he can't. He's not a professional liar.

"You just what?" Jou shouted on his ear. Ryou quivered on the blow, closing his eyes.

"Jou, you know…" Honda caught their leader's attention, "those silver locks scare me."

Jou scowled in return, "What do you want then?"

Honda didn't answer. He just took a blade out of his pocket and Ryou knew it. Ryou eyes widened at the sight of the sharp blade, shrieking, "Noooo!"

-...-...-...-

A tanned boy prowled the not so familiar streets of Tunsuya, hoping he could get to that school his sister enrolled him before he gets late. He just arrived from Egypt the other day and is no quite familiar to the atmosphere, the people… and most of all, the itinerary. Just thinking of the crisscrossed streets made him think of those labyrinths inside the pyramids. It made him dizzy. He looked to his right, the to the left. Right. Left. Right. Left… _"Ahhh! I doubt I could get to the school." _He said mentally, ruffling his hair in annoyance.

The Egyptian lad is almost perfect. He's tall, muscular, clever, good-looking, and friendly as long as the person has nothing to do with the pharaoh. What more a girl would you ask for?

But there's no such thing as perfect. He did have a flaw. His weak spot was his sense of direction. Yes, you are not mistaken, sense of direction.

His sister, Isis, once got sick and he have to do the cooking, buying the ingredients included. So he went to the market and ended up in a gay bar O.O Damn his lack of sense of direction! And now, here he is… lost in a maze of identical streets and junctions.

He'll just ask anybody for directions.

"Lucky me!" he shouted to break the silence. He slapped his forehead slightly with his right hand. No one was passing the vicinity. Not a single soul, not even a cat or a dog can be seen.

He sighed aloud. He broke in a hand on his jean pocket for a coin and flipped it. If heads, he'll go right otherwise left. Here goes… Heads! Tails! Heads! Tails! Heads! Tails! Heads! Tails!

He tossed the coin as high as he can, but didn't grab hold of it. The blooming cherry trees caught his eyes. Their broad trunks stood proud, and the branches starched to brag the small pinkish flowers veiling them. He heard a small chink which was of the coin's that broke his admiration of the Sakura trees. He bowed to see the outcome. It said tails, means left. He sneaked a quick look to his left. It looked like the same old trail leading to similar trails. So he decided to forget the coin. He took the cherry-bordered track to his right.

He admired the trees so much. His violet orbs conversed with the pink blooms. He was mesmerized with that beauty he didn't saw in the country he came from when a loud cry disturbed him.

He tilted his face to the direction of the howl. His eyes broadened when he saw a white-haired lad, held by a blond bully by the hair. The albino was sobbing, his chocolate-colored eyes pleading for help.

He wanted to help, but his thoughts and feelings argued inside his head…

_-.-.-.- That ends the flashback now; there's more next chapter -.-.-.-_

_.tsuzuku._

* * *

**AN:** sorry to Jonouchi fans, can't think of a name nn; 

**To the readers:**

**justapasserby( ): **Thanks, I'm very flattered...

**Malikztiah:** Ryou's pretty glad you found it interesting nn;

**AN again:** Hey... that was two reviewers... means not four but five reviews! yay! I better get going to write the next chapter... Hope you like this one guys... RR! And, guys... try to read Blood Bound... I'm pretty sure it's almost asgood as this one, except it got a different concept nn;

**_Happy Valentines to ALL!  
oo; ma birt de s nir..._**


	3. Friendship Blooms

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: **I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Hunter K: **Thanks to Flame for the review nn

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

**Naming Convention:**  
Ryou Hikari no Bakura  
Malik Hikari no Malik

**Last Chapter:** Malik was lost in search for Domino High and found a kid being bullied, will he help? Go find out n.n

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friendship Blooms**

-…-…-…- Still a flashback -…-…-…-

Malik noticed that the boys' uniform is similar to his. They must be from Domino High. Realizing the fact, the lad flinched. He didn't expect to have violent schoolmates.

Jou eyed him, holding his gaze to converse him in the eyes. His blue eyes saying, 'keep out of this or you'll be sorry.'

Malik stood there, shocked on the scene. He tried to move but his body won't follow. As if he had grown roots and he'll bud soon, like the cherry trees surrounding him. Malik hissed, not at those stupid bullies but more to himself.

Jonouchi gave a smirk. No one ever dared to stand against the leader of the fiercest gang in Domino High. Everybody feared him. But not the blond newbie as he thinks. With a forceful thrust, he sent Ryou tumbling on the cold cement, his face hitting the steel handlebars of the bridge. It had been long since he had had a worthy opponent. This is what he was waiting for.

The blond Egyptian looked pass the bully to see the white-haired teen trying to get to his feet, his weight on the handlebar. Malik gave him a stare.

Ryou gathered all his strength to run to '_his savior'_. He ran, tripping several times before he grasped the tanned boy. "Tha-…"

Slaappp!

The loud slap echoed at the young albino's ears.

…

…

…

And there was a long silence…

Jou smirked, ruffling Malik's hair. "That's me boy…" as he hauled the Egyptian with him.

Malik turned his face once to see what damage he had done. It wasn't his intension to hurt the lad. He just wanted to keep himself safe, that's all. He saw the silver-haired lad stare at him in awe, holding his distended check with his right hand.

Jou tugged the newbie's arm, leading him to their hideout.

-…-…-…-

They're just a block away from the arcade when Malik noticed someone following them. He turned around. It was the albino kid. And more to his surprise, the kid smiled. Blood dripped from his swollen lips, but after wiping it with his white hanky; he wore a smile, again.

"That's not the way to the school…", he said shyly, trying to hide from the gang's view by standing behind an electric post.

"Hey, blondie!", Jou shouted as he gestured Malik to come inside the arcade.

Malik just nodded in return. "I'll follow…", as he saw Jou and his swallowed by the arcade door. He turned to Ryou who has revealed himself.

"You're new here, ain't you?", came the soft British accent that feels like feather to the blonde's ear.

'How did he know?', Malik nodded.

Ryou wiped a streak of blood away from his lips, pasting a smile, "No one passes that road to going to the school, except me. That suggests that you're astray…"

Malik gawked at the comment. 'Is he a clairvoyant or something?'

"And I guess you're just trying to get off troubles, so you sided with them…" he continued.

The Egyptian stared with his mouth ajar, that of a stale fish being sold at the market. 'How can he read me so easily?' All he could do was nod.

"So I guess you wanted to come with me to the school?"

The other nodded again, that made Ryou think that he's mute.

"Hey! Blondie!" they heard Jou shout from inside the arcade.

Malik thinks he's going out in seconds so he pulled the silver-haired kid and run as fast as his long legs would allow.

-…-…-…- after a few minutes -…-…-…-

The boys walked side by side on the way to Domino high. Silence ruled. The taller one studied the other with his violet orbs. He noticed that the other's check was still red; he can almost see the shape of his hand on it.

"Does it hurt?", the Egyptian asked.

Ryou's eyes widened as he heard his companion's voice, making him stare. He then smiled, "So, you aren't mute after all!" he chirped.

"Ah", Malik was confused, with both being mistaken for a mute and being stared at. He felt that he might melt under that chocolate gaze. "No…" he blushed the slightest tinge of pink. Though it wasn't visible to Ryou due to the Egyptian's tan colored skin.

"We're here!", Ryou chirped as he jumped at the school gate. "Welcome to Domino High… uhm, eh"

Malik just gazed, following his newfound friend. "What?"

"We're 30 minutes late!" Ryou squealed, running to the building. "I guess you should report to the administration office first since you're new here!", the albino shouted while running. "That way…", he pointed at the opposite direction.

"Wait!", Malik shouted, reaching his hand, seeing Ryou disappear in the building's lobby… He bowed his head, slowly letting his hand slump, "What's your name?..." he whispered.

-…-…-…- End of flashback for now -…-…-…-

... Tsuzuku ...

* * *

**AN:** Short… It took me a week… But you can't blame me! I'm busy… And I have to keep other fics going… Oh well, Thank you for waiting and please Review… Thanks everyone!


	4. Getting Acquainted

Summary: The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**HunterK**: Another week has passed and another chapter of cherry road is here nn;… finally! And we have a special guest… Yeah, Mister Karita is here! The 'Military-cut terror'! nn; Hope he's not pushing Malik to have his hair cut -; My 'Blood Bound' fic is scarin' the shit outta me so I'm pausing for now. Enjoy this chap, en, dun forget to R/R!

**Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted**

Ryou stood in front of the classroom door, gathering all his strength to face the fiercest teacher in Domino high, Mister Karita – the PE teacher, greenhorn terror, and the one who yanked his hair for walking along the corridors with a flock of girls. He took one deep breathe before knocking and slightly opening the door. All the attention was focused on him. "Good morning sir…", he said weakly.

Mr. Karita's eyes turned fiery. He glared at the kid, banging the book he was holding on his desk. "Proceed to the Guidance Office, Mr. Bakura!", the teacher's voice thundered inside the room, making most of the students cower.

Ryou didn't mind. He knew what would happen. It's a part of a daily routine. Waking up, being bullied, being shouted at, going to the guidance, it's almost as if a day isn't finished if one of it is missing. He is tired of it… very tired. He walked languidly to the guidance, eyeing the cold cement. He missed a subject again. His grades are losing ground and he doesn't know what to do.

The gray cement turned blurry. He hated himself for being a pathetic weakling. Every time he thought of it, he heard impish sounds on his head saying 'weakling-weakling!' repeatedly in a singsong voice. A tear began to drop. He quickly wiped it off with the sleeve of his school uniform. But as he willed to stop them, they just continue to slide down, like a river flowing to the ocean after a storm. He snuffled once, continuing his pace while trying to ward off the tears. He was about to turn on a corner when he bumped into someone, making his frail body fall on his behind.

He hadn't recovered from the fall yet when he heard the voice say, "It's you!" His eyes widened, staring up at the unknown cohort with tear-streak face. It was the blond kid he saw earlier!

"You okay?", Malik asked stretching his hand to help the albino. "I forgot to ask your name…"

Ryou tried to force a smile but he can't. His chest felt so heavy that he can't even manage to fake a smile. So he just nodded, reaching the other's hand with his own shaking one.

"Is there something wrong?" Malik asked with a worried voice, his smile turning into a frown.

"Nothing, I'm proceeding to the guidance office…", the silver-haired lad said weakly, "excuse me…" Malik just stared, dumbfounded.

Ryou made his way to the Guidance Office which is just a few steps ahead of him when the tanned boy tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around, staring at the other's chest, not wanting to stare him directly in the eyes.

Malik flicked a tear-wet hair off Ryou's pale cheek. "Can I accompany you?" he asked, almost a whisper to Ryou's ears. And Ryou just nodded, not wanting to believe that a stranger could be so damned nice to him.

…-…- after a few minutes -…-…-

The boys stood outside the classroom, giving strange stares at each other. "So, we're classmate after all…" Malik taunted. Ryou just nodded with an honest smile on his face.

"By the way, I'm Malik. Malik Ishtar." The tanned boy said as he held his hand in front of him.

Ryou took his hand and squeezed in a warm shake. "My name's Ryou Bakura. Pleased to meet you!" He chirped with a gentle smile playing across his face.

Malik was about to tap at the door when it slammed open, revealing a bulky man of late 40's with a weird army-cut, wearing strict grimace and the supremacy to power-trip over poor students. It was Ryou's favorite teacher!

Ryou bowed, greeting the Mr. Karita. Malik just stared. To him, he looked rather like a terrorist than a teacher! The Egyptian mentally smirked on the thought.

The teacher stared at Malik, one of his eyebrow raised. But before he can talk Ryou already supplied, "Sir, this is Malik Ishtar. He's a transfer."

The man just winced, not giving any attention at Ryou's explanation. What he wanted was, for Malik to know himself who he was… He studied the lad from head to toe, smirking like he always does to intimidate the students. It made Malik infuriated. 'Time for a power-trip!' he mentally snorted.

Ryou felt down, he knew what Mr. Karita was up to, and he can do nothing but tug on Malik's shirt.

The terror gave Malik another menacing look before asking, "Have you read the school policy, young man?" Malik nodded, "And haven't you read that boys should have their hairs cut short?", he said sarcastically, heaving Malik's hair. The Egyptian's eyes narrowed, giving the teacher a cold stare. "And you're protesting, huh?"

"Uhm, sir. He's just new around. Please forgive him.", Ryou said pleadingly, apprehension and suppressed anger etched in his voice.

"I'm not talking to you Mr. Bakura!", the teacher spat harshly, "It doesn't mean that I allowed you to wear your girly hairstyle because your father phoned, I would also allow your friends to wear freaky hairs like yours!", he shouted, making Ryou hang his head in coyness and fear. "And you mister," he turned back to Malik, holding on his elongated gold earrings, "are not allowed to wear these things.", he removed them both, slipping it on his suits pocket, "they'll make you look like a girl…" he hissed teasingly at Malik's ears before leaving the seething boy.

While the teacher walked away, still sporting his arrogant smirk, Malik pierced him with death glares, with blank eyes whose color depicts death.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks toHikari Flame for the prompt review... I got the fic posted and she reviewed just after 5 mins. Fast reader huh?And thanks to all reviewer too! nn 


	5. For You

**K:** I did a title revision and added something on this short chapter. Plus I think nothing significant happened, so I guess I have to make a major disaster :smiles wickedly:

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: **I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 4: For You**

The bell rang after a very long boring subject called Physics. The students chattered and other's stretched from being sore in their sitting position for the past whole hour. Malik darted his sight across the room, staring coldly at anyone who dare come near him. He was still furious at what the teacher did. Purple eyes buried on the whiteboard, intense enough to make a crack that leads to the next room. Malik got his bag packed and stood determinedly. He is definite. He will take his earrings back. By hook or by crook!

…-…-...-…-…-

Twelve noon, moment to kill time for the teachers and faculty staff. All were out eating their lunch except Mr. Karita, who sitting at his desk, studying the earrings he got earlier. He was mesmerized by the sparkling thing he held between his middle and index finger when he heard a knock on the door. 'Must be one of those stupid students looking for a teacher', he thought, since no sane student dares to go to the faculty room just for him. The door slid open, he slip the earring back to his pocket and looked surprisingly at the student he saw.

Malik stood indignantly at the doorframe, an introverted Ryou peeking from behind.

"What do you want?", Mr. Karita composed himself before spitting, "Don't you know it's lunch time?"

"I want my earring back!", Malik spat back.

Karita let out a shrewd smile. "It was already confiscated."

"Sir, have you ever asked why Malik is wearing the earring?", Ryou asked, a little too shy to stare Mr. Karita in the eye.

The teacher groaned while Malik gave him an odd stare. Ryou just continued, thinking as logically as possible, "Do you know that jewels means a great deal to Egyptians? They don't just wear it for nothing." Ryou hesitated for a while, thinking of what lie he had to say next. "Jewels are given to them as special symbols. They aren't just bodily decorations like the way we use them.", Ryou gestured, moving pass Malik. To Ryou, it's okay to lie to Mr. Karita about Egyptian civilizations than lying to a real history teacher. He didn't consider the teacher finding out the real fact from others.

Malik stared, his mouth ajar. He never knew Ryou know too much about Egyptians, at least that's what he believed. Malik nodded. Backing his friend's statement, he said, "That earring was given to me after my mother's death."

Mr. Karita smirked. "Okay, I think I put it here…" he started to scrutinize on his desk drawer. "Damn! It wasn't here! I forgot where I put it! Come back tomorrow, I'll give it back to you…"

The two didn't believe. They knew the teacher doesn't want to hand them over the jewel. Malik growled, depression written allover his face.

"Well, at least we can get it tomorrow…" Ryou tried to cheer his friend.

"I want it now!", Malik snarled. "You get the books we needed for our homework at the library. I'll just finish my business with him."

"But Malik," Ryou argued. Malik just stared at him. His violet orbs still reflect determination. "Okay, but make it fast. I'll wait for you in the library."

…-…-…-…-…-…-

The library was empty, except for Ryou and the librarian who was constantly dozing over his paperwork at the counter. Ryou stared at the books in front of him. he had all the books he needed and already borrowed them overnight so he can do his homework later. All he was waiting for was Malik.

Regularly, he turned to the window or the door to check if Malik was already coming. No sign of his friend. He pick all the books after an hour of waiting, 'Maybe he already got home…', he thought.

The white-haired teen made his way to the corridor, books blocking most of his view. He just got out of the library when he bumped on someone, plunging him on the floor with a loud thud. All the books he was carrying flew down, scattered.

"Just where on hell are you going?", the boy he bumped on asked, towering above him with arms crossed in front of his chest. "Hey, have a little faith!"

Ryou just stared at him, trying to compose himself. "You got it?", Ryou asked while he helped Malik gathering the books. Malik nodded and smiled.

"Of course!", he gestured an okay sign, "Isis would be mad at me if I didn't!"

"Isis?", Ryou asked, carrying the books on both hands.

"Yeah, my sister.", Malik smirked while putting the last book atop the pile Ryou was carrying. "Why not visit home so you can meet her?"

…-…-…-…-

The boys walked next to each other on their way to Malik's house. "I'm home!", Malik shouted by the doorstep and when no one answered, he just continue to enter the disengaged door.

"How's your first day?" a tanned woman with eyes similar to that of the sphinx' and straight black hair that ran down her hips greeted while emerging from the rear room which appears to be the kitchen to Ryou. "Who's with you?"

"This is my friend, Ryou." Malik said, throwing his things on the sofa.

Isis greeted the boy and smiled, "It's the first time my brother brought a friend with him. Have a seat.", she pointed at the sofa. Ryou cocked his head to look at his friend then sat.

"We'll do our home works in my room.", Malik told his sister and gestured Ryou to follow him upstairs.

Ryou nodded at the Egyptian girl, pulling all his books and followed Malik upstairs. When he entered his friend's room, he let out a restrained yelp. Opposite to that of the living room, Malik's room is a disaster area. Scrap papers, candy wrappers, chocolate foils, comics, CD suits, clothes, everything is scattered around the small room that Ryou cannot find a place to step on. Ryou mentally sighed.

"I think we should clean up before we get our work done?" Ryou smile at his friend. Malik was already panic-stricken. He didn't know where to put his things and started to throw everything on the closet. "Tsk, tsk…", Ryou shook his head, "that's not the proper way to clean. Come on, I'll help you."

…-…-…-…-

Malik sprawled on his bed, too tired to move after all the cleaning they have done. Ryou was still busy dusting Malik's shelves, wiping all the books and magazines surfaces. Ryou let out a scared yap, letting a magazine fall on the floor.

Malik tried to lift his head, "Wha-". What he saw was a yaoi doujinshi lying, with its centerfold open, on the floor, and a stunned Ryou staring at it, with the deepest tinge of read across his face. Malik felt heat surge to his face. He tackled the said doujinshi, rapidly closing it and tossing it on his closet. "That was…" he clarifies to his friend, still blushing.

Ryou exaggeratedly shook his head. "That was normal…", he whispered shyly, "It's just that…"

Malik grew curious and started to eye his self-conscious friend, and thought of how cute he was. "That?"

"It-it was my first time to see a real one in front of me…", Ryou blushed madly, "I-I haven't tried to read one."

Malik smiled childishly, "You can always borrow mine…", patting Ryou's head.

"No." Ryou crossed him to stop patting, blushing a deeper tone of crimson, "Not that I wanted to read."

Malik just smiled teasingly, "Come on tomato face, don't be shy. You're the one who said it's normal…"

"Let's just do our assignments, silly!"

…-…-…-…-

Ryou came home late last night. He did have a great time doing assignments with Malik but he also have to go home. He didn't allow Malik to walk him home. Afraid that Malik would get lost again.

'Malik.', he smiled at the thought. He doesn't have a good friend after his sister died. But now, he has Malik. He enclosed the letter on an envelope after writing what happened yesterday. It was his routine to write his sister when he's sad, glad, mad, any emotion on the extreme side. He found it easier to deal with emotions that way.

He placed the letter on his pocket before going to the post office. Later, he'll go to Malik's and show him around town so he'll get familiar.

…-…- a few days later -…-…-

It was Monday. Ryou woke up a little too early, because he already had a reason to. From then Malik agreed they'd walk to school every morning, and walk home in the afternoon.

The room was boisterous. Students talked, specially the girls. But what caught Ryou's ear was, they are talking about the very same thing. It was about Mr. Karita…

"Did you know that Mr. Karita wasn't our P.E. teacher anymore?"

"Yeah, I heard he was dying to resign last Friday."

"And he did! He's not gonna yell at us anymore!"

"Good for us!"

"What made him quit?"

"Says he was threatened by a student…"

"What? A student?"

Ryou turned to Malik, who was smiling victoriously beside him. He eyed the Egyptian fiercely.

"Hey! Quit staring!", Malik safeguarded, "I just gave him a lesson. Serves him right."

"What exactly did you do to him?"

Malik leaned closer to Ryou. "You wanna know?", he hissed on the other's ear. Malik's eyes turned to a void, with only the mysterious shade of violet in it, nothing more. The color depicted angst, aloofness, hatred, death. Ryou shivered under that fatal gaze. "I told him not to touch you or I'll send his fucking ass to kingdom come." he whispered evilly on Ryou's hair, before giving him a slight peck on the cheek. He smiled contently, staring at Ryou, who confusedly held his cheek, blushing the deepest known hue of red in the world.

tsuzuku

* * *

AN a.k.a Some random, nonsense story: 

**K:**Sorry if it's short. The damned wall clock keeps on ringing every hour that makes me upset for another hour. Plus it's past 3am and I'm wide-awake doing this crap. Hope you like it. And, Flame, yeah, Karita is a terrorist. He's the brain behind the Sept.11 bombings nn;

**Malik:** grinsThis reviewer is getting kinda regular, it's hard not to greet her. :Turns to flame: Ei there flame. We're waiting for another review nn. And, lad was sure a funny word to use for me. This writer's psycho!

**K:** But that's what Mr. Terror's thinks. You are a lad! What can I do:whined and whined:

**Malik:** :shrugs: There goes the reason…

**K:** :Clock rings! Pulls the wall clock down and brawls with it: There! Take that! It's your fault that I got scared continuing my "Blood Bound" ficcie!

:Stands victoriously atop a wrecked poor clock:

R&R buddies:does the Vash Stampede 'Love & Peace' pose:

**Malik:** foolish author… you think he's still sane readers? Go give him a review! That might keep him sane for a while. sighs

**K:** YAY! A kiss! . Now that was longer :smiles:

**Malik:** :blushing madly: Do I really have to do that?


	6. Too Deep for Friendship

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: **I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Hunter K:** I did some revision last chappie. Please read the later part. I added some 700+ words on it. And it was really… YAY:shrieks: FLUFFY! Sorry for the late update, Flame. Please don't kill me. I have better reason this time. I won't have it detailed but, YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS TRYING TO KILL ME, MY INSTRUCTORS ARE ALSO TRYING THEIR BEST 0.0 :Tasukitte kure: Anyways, my surprise is, previous chapter was edited :smiles widely: And there was FLUFF! WHOOHOOO:shrieks madly: . And this chapter is looonnnggg too! Hope that was enough reason to keep you from killing me :sweat drops: R&R please!

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

**Last Chapter:** Malik got his earring back at the cost of Mr. Karita's job. Ryou didn't find it amusing, but Malik proved he did the thing for Ryou…

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 5: Too deep for friendship**

…-…- Still a flash back -…-…-

Ryou stared at his friend, still shocked at what he did. He almost thought the world stopped revolving the very minute it happened. He never felt a kiss before, not from anyone who's not blood–related to him in anyway, and add the fact that it had been just three days since they met.

Malik shook him. "Hey! Still in there?" Ryou just gazed at him blankly. "I was just kidding. That was just a friendly kiss. Nobody saw us. Promise.", he raised his right hand.

Ryou snapped at the statement. He felt a little upset, but he didn't know why. He didn't know how to react so he just pouted on his seat, looking away from Malik.

…-…-…-…-…-

The two didn't talk the whole day. Ryou tried his best to avoid Malik. He even walked home alone. He was walking along the cherry-bordered track when he noticed someone he knew, sitting on a bench. He pretended not to notice. He just walked pass the boy when he heard Malik say, "I'm doing sketches for our art class. Mind to accompany me?" Ryou grew curious and sat beside Malik, peeking at the canvas Malik was scribbling on.

Ryou gasped upon seeing the picture. It was he, laughing heartily with eyes curved, his right hand trying to cover his lips. His hair was flowing with the invisible wind and the falling cherry blossoms. He stared at Malik who was adding extra detail on the hair with his charcoal. "I didn't know you're good at drawing…"

Malik smirked placing his charcoal and canvas down, "and I didn't know you're good in writing". He held a small light blue covered notebook.

Ryou's eyes widened. "That's my diary!" He tried to grab the pad from Malik. Malik smiled and started to piss Ryou again. He stood on his heels over the bench and waved the note out of Ryou's reach, "get it if you can" Malik teased while Ryou was jumping to get hold of his stolen diary. Desperately, he scurried at Malik, only to fall on thin air. Malik escaped by jumping off to the nearest, lowest cherry branch he can reach. "I still got your diary!", he waved the blue note on the air. He sat himself on the said branch to browse the notebook, "Let's see…"

"Malik!", Ryou seethed in anger, pulling a stone and throwing it at Malik, "Give my diary back!"

"Ah! This is my fave part!", Malik smirked, pretending to eye the book yet he ogled Ryou clandestinely. He didn't know why he loved to see Ryou's face flushed red or see smoke fume from his ears in annoyance. Maybe he's just cute when he does. Or perhaps he enjoyed the attention Ryou gives him when he pisses. "March 3, Friday." Malik started to read.

Ryou's eyes widened. Malik was about to start with the contents when water began to fall from the dark skies in small scanty droplets.

'Hoo! Saved by the bell!', Ryou thought while he ran with his friend to his house for it was nearer than the other's. The rain droplets had grown big and dense, that they end up all soaked when they reached Ryou's apartment.

…-…-…-…-

"Ha-Hachu!", Malik let out a small, cat-like sneeze, making his head bang forward, most of his wet hair covering his face. He was cocooned in a fluffy green towel. Curled on Ryou's comfy sofa, he incessantly eyed a smoking cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of him while waiting for his friend.

Pair of pajamas and pj tops is thrown beside him. Malik stared at the light blue cottony clothing before looking at the one who threw them. Ryou gestured him to the room where he can wear them while he blushed, remembering that he wore nothing but the big towel Ryou gave him before he disappeared to his room. He followed suit, wearing Ryou's light blue pj's made Malik's bronzed skin standout. Ryou chuckled at the sight.

"What's so funny?", Malik made a face, still quivering under the slightly undersized pj's he wore. Ryou just giggled more, curling on the corner of the sofa as he clicked the television on. The tanned Egyptian jumped his best friend on the couch, tickling him until he was on his back, laughing his breathe. "Tell me what's funny!", Malik asked while he continued to attack Ryou's sensitive waist

"Nothing… Pl-please stop!", Ryou tried to utter in-between his uncontrollable laughs. He tried as much to stop Malik by kicking his feet on the air only to end up falling off the couch along with Malik. The boys panted heavily, lying sprawled on the velvety white carpet of the living room.

…-…- some time passing . -…-…-

The harsh wind made howling noises outside, tree branches creating screeching sounds against the room's windowsill. The downpour making a steady melody against the roofs accompanied by the seldom thunderclaps. It frightens Ryou. But Malik frightens him too. That's why he made the other sleep on the couch instead of sharing his bed.

Ryou snuggled under his quilt, thinking how the other was being too close for comfort. Every time Malik draws his face near, he can feel his breathe hitch; whenever he feels Malik's touch, his body trembles; and each time he feels the radiant heat of the other's body, his heart raced. He doubted himself that what he was feeling for Malik was going far beyond friendship, and he loathed it. 'He wanted Malik as his best friend, nothing more', his head dictated, but his heart had something else to say.

Ryou was thinking of averting the said emotion. He was almost half-asleep when he yelped, stirred by the sudden darkness. Power failure. He hated darkness. He felt lonely, sad, and afraid, feeling that all dreading emotions lurked in darkness. He grasp for the flashlight he always kept under his drawer in case of storms like this one. He quickly lit it open as long as he got hold of it. He was sitting with arms around his knees when he heard noises outside his room. "Malik," he whispered, peeking outside his door, "Malik, are you still awake?"

Silence.

He made his way to the kitchen where the clatter came from. He moved the flashlight across the dining room and back. Seeing a half-conscious Malik lying halfway under the table, he put the flashlight down and sat beside his friend. "Malik, are you okay?", he asked, trying to move Malik in a sitting position.

Seeing a swirling image of a confused yet concerned Ryou, Malik asked, "Where did the lights go?", dizziness evident on the sound of his voice. Ryou just chuckled at the remark while helping Malik up. It was then when Ryou noticed the oddly high temperature of his friend's body. He touched Malik's forehead with his palm. 'He's feverish', Ryou thought. Malik tried to walk but failed, leaning on Ryou for support.

Ryou tucked Malik underneath his comforter to lessen his friend's shivers. He decided to share his bed after he learned that the tanned boy was sick. The white-haired teen lay beside him, hugging him in a warm embrace to comfort his quivering form. Ryou didn't feel alone in the dark anymore; in fact, he found it comforting. 'How sarcastic!', he thought, as he fell asleep staring at Malik's naive face.

…-…-…-…-

Birds chirped on the windowsill and on the wet branches outside, seemingly celebrating after the storm has passed. The sun was partially spreading its rays, flaring smudges of magenta across the grayish-blue sky. Only the dews on the tips of the plants leaves and the low hanging fog are left on the evidences of the previous storm.

Malik opened his sleep-hazed eyes, blinking it several times to make the blurred image of Ryou clear. His friend's angelic figure lies snuggling close to him. His silvery locks going astray in all directions, long lashes resting just above his ashen cheeks. His steady breathe accompanying the gentle rise and fall of his chest. And his pinkish lips partly open, seemingly inviting a kiss.

When it came to him, Malik wondered why he was at Ryou's room, lying next to him and holding him. All he remembered was he went to the comfort room and everything went dark. Malik shook his head. He even tried to pinch himself to prove he wasn't dreaming. "Ouch!", he muttered under his voice. He was awake after all.

Malik studied Ryou's face, fingering some of his locks. Malik thought they're soft, soft like that of kitten furs. His hand journeyed down his face, letting his thumb brush the smooth porcelain skin lightly. Leaning closer, he took in Ryou's scent which he thinks as strong as vanilla and as light as the cherry blossoms. He absentmindedly held Ryou's chin, bring their lips in a feathery kiss. He felt jolts ran down his spine, a sense of pleasure that sent electricity to all the cells in his body, making him fragile and asking for more. Quenching his thirst, he brushed his lips against Ryou's pale ones, once more, and again. He held the sleeping angel in a chain of gentle kisses.

Malik stared at the resting angel for almost like eternity. He loved looking intently at that face. The more he gazed at that innocent face the more he thinks that the friendly bond turned out to be a sudden obsession. Malik decided to end his fantasy. But before that, he held Ryou's face once more, placing his very last kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. Moving through the partially parted lips, he tasted Ryou's sweetness, exploring every inch of him. Breaking the seal, he gently opened his eyes to see his sleeping angel once more. But what he saw was not what he expected. Doe brown eyes fluttered their thick lashes open, glimmering in the morning sun as it stared widely at him… Certainly not a figure of a sleeping angel…

…-…- ends flash back for now -…-…-

...- Tsuzuku- ...

* * *

K:grins evilly: will Ryou give in? Or will he smack Malik and send his head rolling on the ground? Pick your bet! O. 

Malik:glares: you made me into a pervert! I hate you:aims a dagger at K:

K:shrugs: An addition to my collection of people who wanted to kill me. You :turns to reader: Why not be one of them?

Malik:Throws thousands of daggers at K: I hate this story! I hate you! Go Die!

K:lays down and dies: -.-

Malik: Ooooppsss... O.O R 'n R buddies... He might raise from the dead if he finds out there are plenty of reviews...


	7. Facing Fears

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: **I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Hunter K:** I'd like to thank all reviewers… Thanks to all! (waves to reviewers…) I really had a busy week but I did manage to type this one yesterday and upload today… Sorry for the late update... (thinks: Flame must be dying to kill me now.) Maybe I just screw up. Okies… I should finish this soon so I could get to sleep and rest and relax… But hey, reading your reviews is far more soothing than sleeping n.n R&R everyone and thanks for reading…

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

**Last Chapter:** Malik stayed the night at Ryou's house because of a storm. Ryou was still annoyed but he found out that his friend was ill. Letting his soft side prevail, he shared his bed with Malik. Yet it seemed that Malik wasn't worthy of his trust…

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 6: Facing Fears**

…-…- still a flashback -…-…-

Malik's eyes widened. He felt like a deer caught on the headlights and the car might hit him any minute now. He mentally grasped for an excuse but nothing came to him. He just felt a headache and everything around him seem to swirl until he felt that he was going to blackout before Ryou could even hit him… but he didn't.

Malik took the chance… the chance to confess…

…-…- end flashback -…-…-

Ryou chuckled at the thought. He remembered Malik's face redder than a ripe tomato. Again, he fingered the ring in his palm.

…-…- flashback again . -…-…-

The tanned boy pulled the other closer to him. He can hear his heartbeats, but he didn't care. It was a chance he could never want to lose. Their places are now reversed: Ryou is now the shocked one, and Malik pulled him close for comfort.

Ryou blinked, once, twice, digesting what his Egyptian friend had said. No, it can't be. He never expected such words to come from his friend. Not that he gave meaning to the words but the words itself possess them.

"I love you…", Malik whispered once more, nuzzling on his ears. It hit him. It wasn't all but a friendly love. He was confused, so confused that he didn't know what to do. He loved his friend, but not this way…

"M-Malik…", Ryou stammered, not knowing what to say, "Malik, listen." Ryou tried to pry himself off the Egyptian's grasp. "We are friends. And of course, I love you…", the silver-haired boy tried as much to hide his guilt. He knew his friend's intensions, yet he still played naïve.

Mystic amethyst met chocolate-brown. Yet Ryou tried as much to look away. Malik held him on both shoulders, pleading for his attention. "Ryou, I. Love. You.", Malik's voice was clear, saying every word rather slowly, hopeful that the other understand his yearning. "…as a friend, as a brother, and more than a friend…", his voice trailed, afraid that the other would reject him.

Ryou shook his head, making silvery locks sway violently, tears welling in his eyes. "You don't understand! I-I'm…" Ryou trembled, throwing into a pit of sobs that made his later words incoherent. "I'm sorry…"

Malik grew confused; he knew that his friend was shocked. He pat Ryou's slender back, trying as much to understand the other's emotions. He kissed Ryou on the top of his head, saying, "It's okay… I understand…" in the most calmed, considerate way he can ever display.

He fought back tears. He knew he was denied, but his mind won't believe.

'Angels don't hurt people, right?', he rationalized.

'What do you call the feeling inside you now… It stings right?', a voice inside him mocked.

'It wasn't his fault that I got pained… It's mine…', he clasped his chest in the thought, 'I am to blame…'

He wanted to block the voice, yet it still came, 'Lovesick fool! He broke you! You are cast off!'

'No! No!', he shouted deep inside his heart.

He just can't fool himself. He just HAD been cast off, rejected by the one he loved. He wanted to shrink, to just disappear in thin air, to burst in million tiny pieces, to die immediately on the spot.

He was thinking of the ground opening into a crevice and swallowing him whole to the underworld where he can suffer less than what he was feeling right now when he heard a faint voice.

"We can still be friends… Right?", there was uncertainty and guilt in Ryou's voice, yet he tried as much to make it sound normal.

Malik faked a smile. He knew he needed time to heal, but it was Ryou who was asking. Who was he to deny? "Of course, we are still friends…"

…-…-…- end flashback -…-…-…-

Crystalline rivers ebbed down the murky coffee orbs. Much as he tried to stop, he can't. He knew he was feeling something for Malik back then. But he was afraid, fearful to be hurt. Too afraid to say three words. Damn his cowardice! Now he was regretful. He wanted to turn back time yet he knew he can't.

Malik had confessed, yet he let him down. He didn't know if the blonde's feelings were still the same. He didn't know if it somewhat grew or died. He just can't know if he won't try to find out. He was too afraid back then, too unsure of his feelings, but now he was definite.

He stood on his feet, dusting his navy-blue coat of dried Sakura leaves. He backtracked to the old bridge, taking the way to the airport. Time to face the greatest foe he has in his life.

tsuzuku

* * *

**AN:**

**K: **(walks on the limelight and shouts emotionally) "I know, I know, late update… Kill me now! If that's gonna make you happy!"

**Bakura: **(appears out of nowhere and sits beside Malik) "What's wrong with him?"

**Malik:** (sighs) "I thought the week before last chapters' update was worst… but here he is again…"

**K:** "Dammed stupid life!" (gets a knife and tries to slash his wrist)

**Bakura:** "looks like he'd been pushed to the edge… "

**Malik:** "he is… A week without sleep, doing projects… Who won't go insane…"

**Bakura:** "as in no, without any, even a minute sleep?"

**Malik:** "Yeah…"

**Bakura:** "I think you influenced him in your 'caffeine addiction' habit…" (turns to K who seems cannot see his wrist due to swollen eye bugs.) "Here, I'll lend you a hand…" (goes near K)

**K:** "Thanks, just what I needed!" (Slashes Bakura's hand…)

**Bakura:** O.O "Damm!"

**Malik:** . "Dun mind the psychos… Just R & R!"

**Bakura:** "I almost forgot! I'm here to plug the fic Blood Bound, IT's cool! I'm there!"


	8. Pinky Promised

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: **I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Hunter K:** I'd like to thank all reviewers… especially Hikari Flame, who had found my other hideout and is dying to kill me now because of my late update... Thanks! The late update is because Flame told me to sleep. I did. I overslept plus it's vacation, no free internet access u.u, equals late update. Next update would take about a month n.n Please bear with me, if not you can pay for me to have a broadband connection in our house.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

Last Chapter: Malik loves Ryou, but Ryou was unsure by that time… However now he was definite, he is ready to face Malik and return the love he had long been waiting for…

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pinky Promised**

Ryou called a taxi. It was about half an hour since Malik left. And the airport is just 15 minutes away. He can't be late! He slid inside the taxi and asked the driver to drive him to Tunsuya Airport.

He glanced at the window. He didn't even bother the stares given by the taxi driver; he was a bit intimidated about it though. But instead of shouting at the curious driver, he just asked patiently. "Could you please make it fast? I'm catching something."

The driver tried as much to cut the journey and make it faster, giving somewhat sympathy to his customer who seems to be weeping but trying to hide it.

Ryou leaned on the window, staring blankly at the busy streets, thinking of countless things to kill time. Until he reached a thought that made him shiver uncontrollably and sob.

…-…- Ryou's thoughts -…-…-

Malik sat under a cherry tree, staring nonchalantly at the languidly falling leaves. Ryou curls next to him whenever he feels the cold September wind blow against his slender frame.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

The setting was peaceful, only their voices can be heard, as if nature gave them the chance to talk solemnly.

"I'm leaving for Egypt tomorrow." Malik's voice was flat, trying to hide all emotions in it. He didn't dare to look at his friend. He didn't need to look; he already knew that the other was pained.

Ryou gawked at the Egyptian. He didn't want to believe but the words were so clear, clear as the water ebbing in the river in front of them. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?", his voice sent pangs of guilt inside him. 'He must be leaving because you hurt him!', Ryou mentally accused himself.

"Isis just told me this morning." Malik tried as much to think that it was just a normal conversation, as they were just talking about movies. But who was he fooling? He can't erase the fact that he was saying goodbye.

Ryou just nodded. He felt Malik's warm hands on his as the other placed a small ring on his pinkie. Ryou lifted his hand, studying the said ring. He turned to Malik with a confused look on his face. The tanned boy raised his hand to show a similar ring on his pinkie as he smiled.

"I hope it'll remind you our friendship…"

Ryou smiled and held his pinkie out, "Promise me you won't forget."

"I'll never forget, ever!" Malik embraced Ryou's pinkie with his, in a promise that'll bind them forever. "We'll be friends forever, like the lines inscribed inside these rings."

Ryou broke the bond though he didn't want to. Malik's warmth gives comfort but he'll be leaving soon so it's better to get used to being cold and lonely just like before. "What time will you leave?"

"We'll leave at five in the afternoon."

Life plays tricks through the things we call coincidences. "I'll be fetching Father at Narita tomorrow, same time." Ryou tried as much to make it sound like it isn't a reason, just a statement but Malik still thought it was just a reason for him to escape.

"I wanted to see you for the last time, tomorrow", Malik's voice finally cracked, "Here, around four." He leaped up while Ryou looked up at him. "I'll be expecting you!" He ran before his tears would even fall.

…-…- End of Ryou's thoughts -…-…-

Ryou wiped his tears as left the taxi and proceed to the airport foyer.

…-…-

Malik looked at the wall clock. It says 4:45. 'Fifteen minutes more' he thought. He kept on throwing stares at the wall clock and the entrance hall, walking back and forth like an anxious cat. He wasn't sure if he's waiting for his flight or for some…

"Malik!" Isis eyed him with annoyance. "Will you just sit down?"

Malik did, but apprehension was still in his eyes and countless thoughts flooded his mind. "I didn't even tell him that I am not coming back…"

"He needn't know." Isis patted her brothers back to soothe him. "We both know that we have to do this. It's hard but we are obliged to." Malik just nodded. "Think that you are doing this for him and for the world."

Malik vowed his head, trying to suppress the tears that are threatening to fall. He stared at the lobby once more, praying, to all gods he knew, that they at least let him see his best friend even for the last time. 'I'd take a miracle for him to come', he assured himself. But he ached for that miracle to happen.

'Please let this miracle happen, just for once…' he prayed.

And almost certainly, the gods answered.

An albino teen came rushing from the lobby towards him. He didn't want to believe his eyes. To Malik, it was all but his imagination, a product of his longing to see him, but not after Ryou clung on his neck.

"Malik!" Ryou sobbed, burying his face on Malik's shirt. The tanned boy was still dazed, rendering him unable to react. "Malik, promise me you'll be back…" he said in-between his sobs. Malik didn't reply though. Ryou lifted his face to see his friend's reaction.

Malik was confused; he didn't know what to answer. He wanted to promise to be back. But he can't go back, never! He brushed the tears that flowed from the smaller one's chocolate orbs, trying to hush him. "I-I can't" Malik tried to control his emotions but he still trembled.

Ryou shuddered at the statement; more tears came flooding his vision. He wanted to see Malik, to drink in his features, to memorize everything about him so he won't forget. He bushed away his tears but they still came ebbing down incessantly.

Calling the attention of all passengers of flight 156, please proceed to the dock, the intercom announced. The boys ignored it. They just wanted to be alone in their own world for a while. Isis stood, carrying her luggage. She stared at her brother to say they were leaving. Malik nodded, "I'll follow…"

Malik pulled away from Ryou's grip and started to haul his baggage, "I'll be going"

Ryou's eyes continued to well, "Malik…" Ryou pleaded, "Please…" he is still afraid to admit his love for Malik, but he is loosing him before his own eyes. How sarcastic that you feel someone's importance when you are already loosing him. He tugged Malik's left arm with both his hands.

He too was pained and he didn't want to let Ryou know. The Egyptian didn't dared look back. But he did, after he heard the words he didn't expect…

"I love you…" Ryou whispered, "Please promise me you'll be back…"

Malik stared Ryou straight in the eye. He wasn't lying. It was for real. He wanted to hear the words again but the intercom paged again, a warning for him. He has no time, so as his instincts told him, he reached out his pinky finger. Ryou reached for his, intertwining both fingers loosely. Malik tightened the grip. "I promise to be back… But I don't know when…"

Ryou smiled amidst his sobs, "And I promise to wait… Even for eternity…"

With the promise made, Malik ran as Ryou watched him disappear on the lobby.

tsuzuku-

* * *

**AN:**

(K sobs: T.T) This chapter is next to the last. Next Chappie will be the conclusion. But don't worry, there'll be a surprise next chapter n.n


	9. Play for your life

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: **I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Hunter K:** Did someone insist that I stay away from caffeine? (Sips from an oversized coffee mug) Sorry… I'm kinda addicted to it, like I'm drinking a minimum of five mugs a day. I can't stay awake without coffee. If I was a vampire, coffee would be blood (snickers), and cups would be the victims…

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

Last Chapter: Ryou had opened up and there's no way Malik can ignore that. The Egyptian promised to be back… which seems to remain a pledge for a lifetime… and never to be fulfilled…

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 8: Play for Your Life**

Malik flopped at the seat beside Isis without even giving a word to his sister. Feeling her brother's anxiety, Isis broke the silence. "I thought he wasn't coming." Malik clearly knew that it was Ryou she was talking about but he didn't reply. He was still dazed. Not getting any comfort in the stillness, Isis asked, "Have you told him that we'll never be back?"

Malik shook his head childishly, causing his long blond wispy hair whip around his bronzed face. He bowed his head; making most of his hair shroud his eyes. "I promised him to be back…"

Isis silenced. She knew what her brother was undergoing. "You should have not…" she scolded with her unusually cold voice.

Malik shrunk on his seat. She was right; he shouldn't have promised a thing he knew he can't fulfill. He remembered his sister's words before they left:

"Malik," she paused only to receive a weird look from her brother, "we, tombkeepers have ancient mysteries to keep an eye on. And sometimes, these mysteries were just so complicated that even the world lies on our hands." Her eyes flicked. She knew Malik was getting into the core of it already so she stopped playing with words and got directly to the point. "The pyramid where the 18th pharaoh lies…" she took a deep breath, "it was robbed."

Malik sighed. He knew it. He was tortured to study everything about it since childhood. The moment he saw the worry in his sister's eyes he already knew that the millennium items are gone. The only use of those items is… to bring back the pharaoh to life like what was written on the 'pharaoh's promise'. Only to wreak havoc again and play life like it was just a game. A game where you struggle with death, where your life is in the form of numbers and your will and courage in the form of monsters. It was his duty to prevent that from happening. And he can't escape.

…-…-

The tanned teen sat on a camelback. Violet orbs roamed the familiar sun bleached desert sands, studying the waves and the dunes the desert winds made. Not far across the desert lies the pharaoh's tomb, the great pyramids – the insignia to show their supremacy. To Malik and every other else who'd become victim to the vain dominance of the said godly race called pharaohs, it was just a bunch of hardened Egyptian sand made to house rotting mummies along with their treasures just because they didn't want others to benefit on it. _How egocentric_. Malik shook his head and yanked his camel to head to their destination.

He held the only millennium item left in hand, the rod. He clutched it near his chest, as he walked inside the pyramid, taking conscious turns and twists. He knew the approach to prevent traps but he was still hesitating. It was like ten years since he last checked. But even he forgets the way, being a tomb keeper is riding on the Ishtar blood, the blood running on his veins, the blood that guides his instincts.

…-…-

The room was dark. The cool atmosphere was eerily contrary to the flaming heat outside. He held his torch to light the stone torches on the walls, illuminating the brownish walls, making the scriptures visible.

It was a small rounded room at the center of the pyramid. On the center lies a coffin of gold where the pharaoh lies. On the coffin's surface were niches – the outlet where the millennium items had been once. On the wall opposite the coffin were scriptures, two duelists battling against each other and a slot for three cards. And to the tomb keeper's surprise the slots weren't empty… the cards were there.

A malevolent laughter echoed across the room, filling the young Egyptians ears and sending goose bumps on his skin.

"Who are you?" The tanned boy growled with his powerful voice, "Show yourself!" He added rigidly, still clutching the millennium rod firmly.

The laughter came again. A mocking sound that pains his ears. "If that's what you wish…" an arrogant voice said as its owner appeared dramatically from the shadows, his pale hair and complexion almost glowing in the poorly lighted room. His eyes were wild, dark in color, showing only hatred and lust for vengeance… and most, insanity. The figure got almost five foot near Malik. He was now on clear view. The stranger twisted the cord hanging on his neck, boasting his catch of millennium items with a big arrogant smirk on his face. He pointed a slim ghostly white finger at Malik, hissing playfully the words, "That's the last thing I need to complete my mission…" he grinned evilly, his eyes glinting with a malicious sense on them, "And you'll play for it with your life!"

Malik stared at the unknown cohort. He was a few centimeters taller than Malik. His hair silvery white in color was raggedly cut just above his shoulders. His face ashen and unmarred except from the scars over his right eye, eyes that convey anger. Anger not to the world but to that certain someone he wanted to resurrect just to kill again for reprisal purposes.

Malik thought deeply. He knew that the fate of the world rides on his answer. And so does the fate of that someone waiting for him patiently back at their haven – on that peaceful Sakura lane. He shook his head, trying to ignore the headache that's creeping on his nape up to his temple. It seems that he had no choice at all. It's either he live with his loved one in a world of games and lies or Ryou alone lives a peaceful world courtesy of him of course.

Emotion and logic strived for domination on his head. If he would leave this insane jerk here and run with Ryou on the world of their own… he shook his head. Ryou won't be happy for sure…

Malik smiled despite his confused state. He wanted to be more of a hero than a selfish coward. With head high confidence, he spat valiantly in front of his opponent. "I accept!"

.-tsuzuku-

* * *

AN: 

Flame? Does that mean last chapter sucks? (sulks) I know. Now you don't have to wait for a good whole month... I'm gonna end it up soon... u.u... As much as I hate it, I have to end this one than to leave it hanging here and not updating for centuries... (sighs)

Ow? Surprise? Eh? I'm busy so I don't know if I'll ever put up a sequel for this story. Yeah, this story has a sequel. Notice that the title is "Cherry Road" colon "where souls meet and part"… that's the part one. The second one would be, "Cherry Road: blah-blah-blah", something like that. This story is originally a trilogy. But if you want it, I can end it here by posting one last chapter. If you want me to post the sequel…

MAKE ME!

Heheheh… Poll time! If ever I get a good 10 revs/request just for this chapter, I'll go ahead for the sequel n.n (Laughs hysterically) I KNOW! I'M EVIL!

Sorry if I have to cut it like that… We need some space to make changes on the sequel or non-sequel story thing n.n

And. If you think last chappie sucks, this is even worse...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** The meeting isn't the beginning; the parting is not the end… Witness how a simple friendship blooms into love. And prove to yourself that no matter how far your feet go, your heart will take you back to the Cherry Road.

**Disclaimer: ** I own this story and its title, not the characters, not yu-gi-oh, not even the PC I used to upload this!

**Hunter K:** This is kinda late... When was my last update? Will they meet again? Find out n

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! RyouxMalik

Last Chapter: Malik had no choice; he has to face the destiny that was long been laid by his ancestors…

**The Cherry Road:**  
_**where souls meet and part  
**_By Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **When Forever Seems to End**

Tension fills the air. No one dared to speak. Their lives were both at stake, yet no one wants to concede, because conceding means accepting your death.

The chamber that was once scantily lighted is now heavily decorated with beams from the attacks of the monsters. Every so often, the duelists cringe to the acrimony of the attack, but didn't show bereavement, just pure hatred and determination.

And after an eternity of struggling for dominance and existence, alas, the conclusion was finalized. And the finale was…

_ "PENALTY GAME!"_

-…-…-

The blowing wind sent chills down the silver-haired teen's spine, making him involuntarily hug his knees close to his chest. The morning haze embraced him yet he never felt the comfort, only the longing to be embraced by someone warmer, livelier. He leaned closer to the base of the Cherry tree, at the exact spot where Malik used to sit on their spare time, hoping that the only place linking him and Malik could protect him from the chill of loneliness. He tilted his face upwards, noticing the cascading white from the gloomy heavens above – finally, it was beginning to snow.

To Ryou, the snow was comforting. It covers everything, hiding things from the surface as if they didn't even exist, blanketing all bad memories with purity and serenity. Closing his eyes, Ryou tried to reminisce all the moments, the memories he and Malik treasured for half a year, under the comfort of the soothing snow. Just thinking of his friend makes him volatile and he wanted to cry. But whenever he felt like it, he just closed his eyes and recalls all the things they have gone through. And most of all, he kept on repeating Malik's words in his mind…

_ "I promise to be back…" _

But each time he remembers the next line, he just can't help but cry.

_ "…but I don't know when."_

He opened his palm, watching as a single flake of snow cascade and settle on the center of it and how the thing melted so fast. Just the same as their friendship: an abrupt magnificent thing, only to last for an instant and suddenly disappear. He forced a smile and thought: _"Another game of nature…"_

Ryou draw his bag on his shoulder before running on his way to the school. He is beginning to loathe the snow. The small white flakes are starting to veil almost everything, leaving just a plain white nothingness… much as time is reducing to his memories to naught.

_ "Malik…", _ Ryou whispered, his voice not a notch louder than the soft blow of the wind. He closed his eyes, trying to visualize his friend. His purple eyes that sparkles like amethysts when he laughs and mysterious as wine when he is solemn. The pale blonde of his hair almost sand-like yet incredibly matching his bronzed skin. His lips…

Ryou bit his lips as the image of Malik that he had just formed blurred into just a shade of lavender and gold. The teen shook his head. He was beginning to forget…

_ "But it was just past a year!", _he mentally argued.

Tears started to blur his vision when he opened his eyes. He continued to walk, not bothering the tears that are threatening to escape. Instead, he focused on recalling his friend's voice.

_ "I promise to be back", _the words were uttered in a low serious tone, the tone of devotion and sincerity.

_ "But I don't know…"_ the sound seemed to fade away. It sounded distant and dying… until all that are left were mere unuttered words.

Ryou wanted to cry. He wanted to bang his head on something. In case it could help him remember the things he shouldn't forget. He didn't. He just ran. Ran from the haunting words that cannot long be heard, let alone to be trusted.

As he hoists his speed the snow continued to mock, falling in big heavy flakes accompanied by harsh winds. The skies, already dark, turned darker. Silvery-white locks mingled with the snow frozen air, waving wildly in all directions. Seeing seemed to be almost hopeless. All he can distinguish are flecks of white, dancing wildly like overly energetic kids on a playground. He cared not on the way he takes. He just wanted to run away. He ran until he bumped into something…

"Hey! Watch where you're going!", a familiar voice chided.

"S-sorry…", Ryou said, surprised. He was on his back, the snow melting under his hands and behind. Not wanting get soaked, he got on his feet after slipping a few times.

"If it isn't little Ryou Bakura here…", another familiar voice said. Ryou needn't look. He recognized them all – Jou's gang. He didn't feel the growing fear that he used to experience. He was numb with solitude and grief. That alone can surpass fear and leave it unfelt.

Tristan pulled him by the shirt collar. And the gang hauled him to God knows where. He didn't care about that anyway.

Ryou's tears fell silently. He cried not because he was being hurt. He cried not because he was helpless. He cried because he knew that no one would be there to save him.

Tristan pushed him forward, making him trip and fall on his face. All he saw was the fluffy white that melted on his face and a pair of boots. He closed his eyes and prepared for the impact of the kick, but it didn't come.

The time he opened his eyes, flashes of light blinded him. The snowstorm came to an end, and the sun is brilliantly high on the pale blue sky. He blinked once and stared up. Pained chocolate met warm mauve. He blinked again, making sure his eyes are not fooling him. He even started to question his sanity by the moment when soft, feathery, yet powerful voice reached his ears, "Bakura?"

His heart faltered. That voice. "M-Malik?"

"Yes?"

Unshed tears filled his eyes. He had proven himself wrong. He felt so guilty. He is not worth his trust. He cuddles on the Malik's warm chest, whimpering words of guilt, while the other patted his head.

He had proven that two strong winds drive a storm. If one of the winds fails, the storm is gone.

If he keeps on having faith and the other keep true to his promise, eternity is just a step away, from two believing hearts…

-owari-

**_ WOW END!_**

* * *

AN:   
I wanted to title this, "Memory loss Ryou" but that sounds kinda horrible for an epilogue so I changed it to something more attractive. The "forever"-idea came from the first chapter…

Why is this chapter so distressing? (nyao n.n) I'm listening to the Weiss Kreuz soundtrack (which seems to be so dramatic…) plus the sky's gloomy and it's drizzling… and "Beautiful Alone" is playing … _SWOONS_

** Special Thanks:**

** To all my constant reviewers nn; Flammie!(aka fear of falling), for the inspirations.**

**To everyone who read up to the last chapter…**

**To Takahashi-sama, who let me borrow his children for a while nn;**

** Please Review. It won't hurt if you tell me what you like and what you don't like in the story, the way of writing. Questions… **

** And watch out for the sequel… Most questions will be answered there.**

**I accept Pocky (only chocolate flavoured ones... I'm picky)! If you really like my story and a sequel, that is... Actually, I posted this not regarding if the reviews reached +20... As long as I can write to make my readers happy, I'll keep on writing.**


End file.
